YTV
Former programming Original programming * *''comedy series'' * [[The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon * The Adventures of Shirley Holmes * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Wolf on Campus * Breaker High * How To Be Indie * I Was A Sixth Grade Alien * Life with Boys * Monster Warriors * The New Addams Family * Seriously Weird * Some Assembly Required * Student Bodies * That's So Weird! * Undercover High * Vampire High * The Zack Files Former original animated cartoon series * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Freaky Stories * Jacob Two-Two * Martin Mystery * Mona the Vampire * ReBoot * Rupert * Xcalibur * Yvon of the Yukon Acquired from Nickelodeon Live-action series * 100 Things To Do Before High School * Animorphs * Bella and the Bulldogs * Caitlin's Way * Drake & Josh * Every Witch Way * iCarly * Power Rangers Megaforce * Power Rangers Samurai * Sam & Cat * The Secret World of Alex Mack * School of Rock Animated series ("Nicktoons") * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * The Angry Beavers * As Told by Ginger * Avatar: The Last Airbender * CatDog * The Fairly OddParents * Hey Arnold! * The Legend of Korra * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Rugrats * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle 'Other Acquired Programming' * 8 Simple Rules * The Adventures of Black Beauty * The Adventures of the Black Stallion * The Adventures of Robin Hood * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * Art Attack * Back to Sherwood * Bananas in Pyjamas * Batman * Boy Meets World * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Clueless * Doctor Who * Elliot Moose * Everybody Hates Chris * Falcon Beach * Flipper * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Friday Night Lights * Get Smart * Goosebumps * The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy * Home and Away * Home Improvement * I Love Mummy * The Kids of Degrassi Street * Lassie * Little House on the Prairie * Malcolm in the Middle * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * The Muppet Show * My Babysitter's a Vampire * My Favorite Martian * My Wife and Kids * The New Leave It to Beaver * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Robin of Sherwood * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * The Saddle Club * Smallville * Tarzan * Tell-a-Tale Town * That's Incredible! * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends * Thunderbirds * What I Like About You * The Worst Witch * Yes, Dear * Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House Former other acquired animated series * 6teen * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * ALF: The Animated Series * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Animaniacs * Babar * Back to the Future * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Beyblade (2002) * Care Bears * Casper's Scare School * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * Detention * Dexter's Laboratory * Digimon * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Adventure 02 * Digimon Frontier * Digimon Fusion * Digimon Tamers * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Ball GT * Elliot Moose * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Futurama * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * The Garfield Show * Ghostbusters * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * Hamtaro * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Hello Kitty and Friends * Inuyasha * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jackie Chan Adventures * The Land Before Time * The Legend of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * The Littles * Looney Tunes * The Magic School Bus * The Mask: Animated Series * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty Hercules * Monster High * Moville Mysteries * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * My Little Pony * The Pink Panther * Pinky and the Brain * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirates of Dark Water * Pokémon * Power Stone * The Powerpuff Girls * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Sailor Moon * Samurai Jack * Seven Little Monsters * Silver Surfer * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Spot the Dog * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Superman: The Animated Series * Swamp Thing * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * ThunderCats * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * The Toothbrush Family * The Transformers * Transformers: Animated * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Vision of Escaflowne * Weird-Oh's * Winx Club * The Wizard of Oz (1990) * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Woody Woodpecker Show * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:YTV Category:Network Category:Shows